One School for One Piece !
by Mizuka16
Summary: Luffy y su banda dejan de ser piratas para convertirse en estudiantes. Como sería la vida de estudiante en el Mundo de One Piece? / Centrado en: Vida estudiantil y urbana. Algo de violencia, lenguaje adulto y contenido sexual. Parejas: Por conocer XD
1. Decisión

Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto. Pertenecen a Eichiro Oda-sama. El único personaje que me pertenece es Lily Melody, mi FC creado para esta historia (y por puro gusto, vamos XD)

Saludo: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Siempre tengo ganas de escribir pero luego me desanímo... Hace un tiempo empezé y publiqué un fanfic de Soul Eater pero no me apeticio seguirlo. Si alguien quería la continuacioon lamento comunicar que no habrá una, al menos no durante un tiempo ^^U SIN EMBARGO, traigo este fanfic de One Piece (serie a la que me aficioné recientemente a pesar de la cantidad de años que tiene XD) y si que pienso continuarlo, y acabarlo, aunque es posible que se alargue bastante... XDU

Sobre el Fanfic: Como dije es de One Piece, pero no sigue la historia original. En vez de ser piratas, los protagonistas van al instituto y estudian. Asi que si, se centra principalmente en la vida estudiantil y urbana. Lo gradué para Adultos no porque haya mucho lenguaje adulto ni sea fuerte, sino porque hay violencia y algo de contenido sexual (sin ser explícito) No daré más datos pues me gustan las sorpresas y que se vaya viendo quien aparece y quien no, y esas cosas XD

Por último, quisiera publicar esta misma historia también en inglés (tengo buen nivel de inglés pero aún asi quisiera un Beta...) pero como será la primera vez que lo haga y sé que en las reglase no se puede tener dos historias iguales quisiera que alguien me dijera si puedo publicar esta historia en inglés como si fuera una nueva, o si hay cualquier otro método.

Perdón por la larga introducción, y gracias por leerla. Empezamos con el Capítulo Uno ^^

* * *

Capitulo Uno: Decisión

Los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer empezaban a iluminar la oscuridad de la noche y a anunciar un nuevo día. En una de las cientos de casas a la vista, una leve brisa entraba por una rendija de una ventana, moviendo con delicadeza las cortinas que medio cubrían la misma. La estancia que contenía esta pequeña ventana era una habitación de paredes color lila y blanco, con un armario, una mesa y una cama.

En la cama, se podía distinguir la figura de una joven arropada que se removía dentro de la sábana que la cubría. Una chica de pelo largo color rubio hasta los hombros dormía plácidamente. El silencio de la mañana se rompió cuando la alarma del despertador se disparó.

''Pípipipi, Pípipipi''

La joven abrió sus ojos oscuros y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el despertador y apagar la alarma. Se rascó los ojos para despertase y se levantó. Hizo la cama y se acercó al armario. Cogió dos toallas, ropa interior, una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, y se dirigió al baño. Era mediados de Agosto y aun eran días calurosos. En el baño, miró al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo.

-Hoy es el último día con el papeleo. ¡¡Ánimo, Lily!!- Se dijo a sí misma para animarse.

Se duchó rápidamente para refrescarse y se cambió. Tras vestirse, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno: Un rico revuelto de huevo y jamón. Sacó del frigorífico una botella de zumo de naranja y otra de zumo de piña. Con todo listo, solo le faltaba una cosa…

Lily se dirigió hacia un cuarto cerrado, abrió la puerta lentamente y miró. Dentro, había un muchacho (despatarrado) durmiendo en una cama. Con una leve sonrisa, Lily entró a la habitación y, evitando empeorar aun más el desorden de habitación, se acercó a él. El joven tenía el pelo negro y corto, desaliñado completamente.

-Luffy, levántate de una vez, o llegaremos tarde- Lily agitó el hombro del muchacho.

-Mmmhh… Sólo cinco minutos maaaaaasss…..- El chico se removió en la cama, haciéndose una bola y tirando la sábana fuera de la cama.

-Si no te levantas, te quedas sin desayuno- Dijo Lily mientras se apartaba de la cama.

-¡¡¡DESAYUNO!!!-

Como un vendaval, Luffy se levantó de la cama y corrió a la cocina. Suspirando, Lily fue detrás de él. Con cuchillo y tenedor en mano, Luffy no paraba de cantar ''Desayuno, Desayuno''. Lily cogió dos platos y dos vasos y los colocó. Sirvió el revuelto para ambos, ofreció el zumo de naranja a Luffy, quien cogió la botella y se lleno su vaso, y ella hizo lo mismo pero con el zumo de piña.

Tras terminar de desayunar, Lily recogió la mesa y se dispuso a limpiar los platos. Lanzó una balleta a Luffy, y éste limpió la mesa y guardo las botellas de zumo.

-No debemos hacer esperar al abuelo, así que date prisa y cámbiate. Te estaré esperando abajo- Dijo Lily mientras terminaba de lavar el último plato.

-¿Por qué? La última vez…- Dijo Luffy, haciendo memoria. – Nos hizo correr la pista de obstáculos, ¿no? ¡Eso fue bastante divertido!- Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-Precisamente por eso…- Lily suspiró al recordar lo mal que lo pasó aquella vez. Desde entonces sabe que nunca deben hacer enfadar a su abuelo.

Lily se secó las manos y fue a coger su bolso y una carpeta con papeles a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acerco al perchero. Cogió un sombrero hecho de paja y salió de la casa.

Parecía un buen día para dar un paseo: No hacía mucho calor y era agradable ver que no había mucha gente en la calle, ni muchos coches. Mientras observaba el tiempo, Luffy salió de la casa corriendo y la agarró de los hombros.

-¡¡No encuentro mi sombrero!!- Dijo Luffy, entre llanto y desesperación mientras se cogía de la cabeza y daba vueltas en el sitio.

Con un rápido gesto, Lily coloco el sombrero de paja que había cogido antes en la cabeza de Luffy, deteniendo la inquietud del joven.

-¡¡Ah, mi sombrero!! ¿Porqué no me has dicho que lo tenías?- Preguntó Luffy mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su sombrero.

-¡Porque no me has dado oportunidad! Eres de lo que no hay.- Respondió Lily, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Cogiendo su móvil, Lily le miró y sonrió.

-Anda, ve y cierra la puerta de casa. Mientras llamo al taxi.-

Luffy asintió y fue a cerrar la puerta. Lily llamó un taxi para que les llevara a la Comisaría de Grand Line. Tras esperar unos 10 minutos, el taxi llegó, y se subieron a él. Lily indico donde querían ir al taxista, este asintió y puso el taxi en marcha.

Durante la travesía, Luffy fue indicando todos los sitios que había visitado (todos eran restaurantes o sitios con comida), mientras que Lily, quien medio le escuchaba y le respondía con leves sí-es, miraba por la ventana con cara soñolienta.

El sonido de los frenos despertó a Lily, fijándose en que ya habían llegado a la Comisaría. Era un edificio bastante grande, de color blanco y con decoración azul. Lily y Luffy se bajaron del taxi, y Lily pidió al taxista que les esperara ahí. Entraron al gran edificio y preguntaron en recepción por Monkey D. Garp.

-Enseguida estará con ustedes- Lily asintió en modo de agradecimiento. Se sentaron en la sala de espera y al rato la recepcionista les avisó de que ya podían pasar.

-¿Por qué si es nuestro abuelo nos hacen esperar siempre que venimos a verle?- Preguntó Luffy, a quien no le gustaba esperar, mientras andaban por el pasillo.

-Aun siendo nuestro familiar, el abuelo suele estar ocupado. Es lo que se denomina tener trabajo- Dijo Lily con tono serio al principio, y burlón al final.

Llegaron a una puerta en la cual se leía 'Despacho del Jefe – Monkey D. Garp' Lily llamó a la puerta y entró, Luffy detrás de ella. Dentro, había un hombre mayor mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ellos. Se giró lentamente y, levantando la mano, les saludo.

Luffy agitó el brazo entusiasmado, mientras que Lily sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, no os quedéis de pie, sentaos. ¿Has traído la carpeta?- Dijo Garp a Lily, mientras se sentaba en su silla de despacho azul.

Lily y Luffy se acomodaron en las sillas para los invitados. Mostrando la carpeta, Lily la abrió y sacó los diferentes papeles. Luffy prestaba más atención a las diferentes medallas y diplomas colgados en la pared.

-Sólo tienes que firmar aquí abajo, abuelo- Lily apuntó con el dedo en el espacio en blanco para firmas.

Cogiendo un bolígrafo azul, Garp se disponía a firmar, pero antes miró con indecisión a sus nietos.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres cambiarte? Siempre puedo mandar a Luffy a tu instituto- Preguntó Garp, apuntando hacia Luffy con el bolígrafo, y el aludido, que estaba husmeando los cajones en busca de comida o algo para entretenerse, volteó la cabeza para mirarle mal.

-¡¡Pero a mi no me gusta su instituto!!- Dijo Luffy, indignado al oír las palabras de su abuelo.

Garp se levantó y le dio un golpe a Luffy en la cabeza. -¡¡Deja de ser tan egoísta!!-

-Tranquilo abuelo, es lo que quiero- Respondió Lily tranquilamente.

-¿Porqué tienes que venir conmigo?- Preguntó Luffy esta vez. Al hacerlo, Garp le dio otro golpe, y Luffy resguardo su abusada cabeza de futuros golpes.

-Porque tú eres un desastre y necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.- Respondió Lily con tono de preocupación.

-¿Pero eso no será problemático para ti?- Dijo Luffy, mirando hacia su abuelo, vigilando que no volviera a darle.

-No, una vez que aprendas. Pienso convertirte en una persona responsable- Respondió Lily, con tono convencido.

Garp no pudo evitar pensar que eso era una tarea imposible de cumplir. Aun así, la idea de que sus nietos fueran al mismo instituto y vivieran juntos en un apartamento no le parecía mala en absoluto. Simplemente se preocupaba de que Lily tenía que cambiarse de instituto, hacer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevos profesores, y como no, aguantar a su hermano menor, quien era agotador.

Por eso mismo estaba en ese preciso momento firmando los papeles del intercambio y el acceso al nuevo instituto. Lily era un año mayor que Luffy, y este año Luffy empezaba el primer año de instituto. Lily decidió que quería ir al mismo instituto que él, y empezó a buscar piso para ambos. A raíz de esto, cuando encontró un apartamento, Garp no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se quedaran en el instituto de Lily.

-Bueno...- Suspiró Garp, sentándose para firmar los papeles. –Pues, esto ya está.-

-Gracias, abuelo.- Dijo Lily muy contenta, recogiendo los papeles de la mesa, revisándolos y guardándolos en la carpeta.

-Espero que os vaya bien. Si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis. Aunque seguramente os llamaré de vez en cuando.- Dijo Garp mientras reía.

-Claro, abuelo, esperaremos tus llamadas. Gracias por ayudarnos. Nos vamos pues.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de la silla y colocó su bolso en su brazo derecho. Despidiéndose con una mano, Lily agarró a Luffy del brazo y le arrastró fuera del edificio. Subieron al taxi nuevamente y se dirigieron a casa. Garp observaba desde la ventana de su despacho como se alejaba el taxi.

-Toma Luffy, en agradecimiento por acompañarme.- Lily sacó de su bolso un snack y se lo ofreció.

-Ohhhh, gracias hermanita.- Luffy lo aceptó encantado.

-Oye, Luffy… ¿Tanto te molesta que vaya al mismo Instituto que tú?- Preguntó Lily con cara de pena.

-Chabes gue no. ¡Chi me enganda tu gomida!- Respondió Luffy, mientras engullía el snack.

-Te aprovechas de que me gusta cuidar de ti. Eres un glotón.- Dijo Lily con tono feliz.

-Jeje, ¡¡Estoy deseando que empiecen las clases!!- Luffy sonrió alegremente, levantando el brazo con fuerza.

-¡¡Yo también!!- Dijo Lily, levantando también el brazo.

Aquel día, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba como iba a ser su nueva vida en el instituto…

* * *

FIN Capitulo Uno

Espero que os haya gustado. Es dificil imaginarse como hablarían los personaje de Oda, asique espero que se parezcan en cuanto a personalidad. Estoy deseando leer reviews asi que, por favor, escriban sus opiniones o críticas, cualquier cosa es bienvenida (excepto crueldades ^^U)


	2. Pequeña aventura en el tren

Buenas!! He decidido que después de terminar el fanfic en español lo pasaré a inglés. Perdón por tardar más de la cuenta, tuve que cambiar las frases de Garp, se le veia muy OC XD. Aqui traigo la continuación, espero que les agrade ^w^

Quiero darle las gracias a Kless (un amigo mio) quien lee mi fanfic antes de que lo publique para ayudarme con las personalidades de los personajes (conoce One Piece mejor que yo XD) asi como para darme ideas o expresiones. ¡¡Muchas gracias por todo!!

Quiero agradecer a kaizoku ou16 su review, ¡¡me animo mucho!! Espero que te gusten los próximos capitulos.

* * *

Capitulo Dos: Pequeña aventura en el tren

La ciudad de Grand Line: Era una enorme ciudad dividida en varios sectores. Existían cinco estaciones de tren que interconectaban toda la ciudad de Grand Line: La Estación Norte, la Estación Sur, la Estación Oeste, la Estación Este y la Estación Central.

Lily y Luffy vivían en el sector Norte. Sin embargo, su nuevo instituto se hallaba en el sector Central de Grand Line. Para llegar allí, tenían que coger un tren en la Estación Norte.

Lily estaba terminando de colocar la ropa dentro de su maleta. Revisando todo y comprobando que no se dejaba nada, cerró la maleta y la puso de pie en el suelo. Quitando un poco de sudor de su frente, cerró la habitación, la cual había quedado limpia, dando señales de que no iba a ser utilizada en un tiempo. Arrastrando la maleta hasta la puerta de entrada, Lily dejó la maleta al lado del perchero.

-Muy bien, yo ya estoy lista. Vamos a ver que tal va éste.-

Acercándose a la habitación de Luffy, de la cuál provenían numerosos sonidos, Lily se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Miró como su hermano pequeño intentaba una y otra vez cerrar su equipaje. Era divertido ver la escenita, pero también era molesto porque estaban perdiendo tiempo.

-¡¡Nnngh!! ¡¡Maldita maleta!! ¡¡Ciérrate… de una… maldita… VEZ!!- Luffy intentaba cerrarla, pero fracasaba irremediablemente.

Por décimo-sexta vez, Luffy intentó cerrar la maleta, pero desgraciadamente esto provoco que la misma se cayera al suelo y se desparramara todo lo que contenía. Lily se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, pensando que no tenía remedio. Suspirando, se echó el pelo para atrás para apartarlo y se acercó a ayudarle.

-Para que se cierre la maleta tienes que colocar debidamente las cosas, y por supuesto no debes de meter mas de lo que pueda entrar- Dijo Lily mientras recogía la ropa y la doblaba.

-Jo, pero si he colocado todo lo mejor que pude. No entiendo porque no se cierra.- Dijo Luffy con mofletes, cruzándose de brazos, enfadado.

-Bueno, si a 'colocar' te refieres a poner las cosas unas encima de otras…- Lily terminó de doblar la ropa, y encontró algo que no debía estar ahí.

-Luffy… ¿¿¡¡No te dije que no metieras comida en la maleta!!?? ¡¡No me extraña que no puedas cerrarla!!- Gritó Lily mientras le daba un capón en la cabeza a Luffy, quien se cogía la cabeza y la miraba con una lagrimita.

-¿Pero, y que pasa si se atasca el tren o algo? ¡¡Necesito comer!!!- Gruño Luffy, dando sus razones.

-¡¡Te dije que en el billete iba incluida la comida!! Y si necesitáramos algo, tenemos dinero para comprar. Además, dudo que se atasque el tren, ni que pase nada.-

-Mmmmhhh… vale, esta bien, te creeré- Dijo Luffy, convencido, mientras recogía la comida.

-¿Dios mío, y que hacemos ahora con todo esto?- Se preguntaba Lily, algo desesperada.

-No te preocupes, ya me la quedo yo- Una voz grave sonó en la habitación. Girándose y levantando la mirada, Lily y Luffy vieron a su abuelo Garp.

-¡¡Abuelo!!- Dijo Lily, con tono de salvación.

-¡¡Pero es mi comida, me la compré con mi dinero!! No es justo…- Luffy abrazaba las bolsas de snacks, los refrescos y las cajas de embutidos.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, aunque me los quede te los pago- Dijo Garp sacando su cartera y agitándola levemente.

-¡¡Oh, eso estaría muy bien, abuelito!! Jejeje- Luffy sonrió, dándole la comida a Garp.

-Bueno, con eso resuelto, ¿Por qué no termináis de cerrar la maleta y de prepararos? Os estaré esperando fuera.- Garp les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Terminaron de recoger su equipaje, Luffy comprobó no dejarse nada y, cerrando al fin la maleta, salieron del cuarto de Luffy hacia la puerta de entrada. Lily agarró el mango deslizante de su maleta y, cuando se disponía a salir por la puerta, la voz de Luffy la detuvo.

-Voy a echar de menos este sitio…- Dijo Luffy suavemente.

-Venga, que no nos vamos para siempre. Además, en verano podemos venir y quedarnos aquí.- Lily intentó animarle.

-Claro, hay tiempo para todo.- Luffy la miró, y con una gran sonrisa, avanzó fuera de la casa.

Lily miró por última vez las habitaciones, comprobando que las ventanas y las puertas estuvieran cerradas. Sin más demora, salió de la casa, y echo la llave. Enfrente de ella había aparcado un coche blanco: Era de Garp. En la acera, Luffy estaba colocando su bolsa de mano en uno de los asientos traseros del coche, mientras Garp estaba colocando la maleta de Luffy en el maletero.

-Pásame tu maleta que la coloque y móntate en el coche, Lily- Garp hacia gestos con la mano indicando que acercara su equipaje.

-Aquí tienes, abuelo.- Lily dejó la maleta a su lado. Quitándose la bolsa de mano, la colocó en los asientos traseros del coche, y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Luffy, quien había subido antes, se acomodo entre las dos bolsas. Cerrando el maletero, Garp se montó en el asiento del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón.

-No os olvidéis de poneros el cinturón, chicos.- Avisó Garp.

-Siiii- Respondieron ambos a la vez, mientras se abrochaban los cinturones de seguridad.

Pisando suavemente el acelerador, Garp puso el coche en marcha, dirigiéndolo hacia la Estación del Norte. Cuando llegaron, Garp buscó aparcamiento lo más cerca posible. Bajaron del coche y cogieron las maletas, y avanzaron hacia el interior de la estación.

-¿Cuándo sale el tren?- Preguntó Garp a Lily.

-En 25 minutos. El andén es el número 3.- Respondió Lily mientras buscaba el camino hacia dicho andén.

-Ey, por aquí pone una flecha al andén 3.- Luffy señaló un pequeño cartel con el número 3 y la flecha.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del cartel y de los siguientes que encontraron, llegaron al andén número tres, el cual estaba bastante abarrotado de gente. Había un gran tren de color blanco y rojo por el cuál subía y bajaba gente.

''Se anuncia que el Tren Número 18 con destino Estación Central saldrá en 15 minutos''

Acercándose al tren, Luffy soltó la maleta y empezó a correr por el lugar, mirando el tren con cara de excitación y gritando ''¡¡¡Que guaaaayyyy!!!''. Lily suspiró profundamente y Garp no puedo evitar reírse viendo a su enérgico nieto.

-Así que realmente os vais… ¡¡Quien me iba a decir que unos renacuajos como vosotros crecerían tan deprisa!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!- Garp rió nuevamente.

-Algún día teníamos que hacernos mayores, ¿no abuelo?- Lily miró hacia Luffy, el cual había entrado al tren a inspeccionarlo, y estaba armando un pequeño revuelo. -Bueno, no se si considerar a Luffy mayor…- Lily no puedo evitar la gotita de su cabeza.

-Él solo es algo inmaduro… y le gusta ser infantil. Aunque se que no es tan tonto como parece. ¿A quien me recordara?- Garp sujetaba su mentón con gesto pensativo mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

*Es clavadito a ti…* Lily pensó mientras miraba incrédulamente a Garp.

-La verdad es que me hace feliz la idea de irme. Poder ver más sitios, conocer nueva gente, saber que se siente al vivir tu solo, empezar a asumir responsabilidades… Y por supuesto, estar con mi hermano.- Dijo Lily.

-Eso está muy bien, pero no te sobre esfuerces… Por cierto, quiero que cojas esto- Garp sacó un sobre sellado de su abrigo y se lo ofreció a Lily.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Lily mientras cogía el sobre, inspeccionándolo.

-Ábrelo cuando ya estéis en el apartamento, ¿vale?- Garp hizo una mueca.

-Qué sospechoso… pero bueno, esta bien. Gracias, abuelo- Lily guardo el sobre en su bolsa de mano con cuidado, ya que no sabía que había dentro.

Cogiendo las maletas, Garp y Lily fueron a la parte trasera del tren a dejar las maletas. Una vez colocadas, y habiendo confirmado sus asientos en el tren, regresaron. Luffy salió de dentro del tren y corrió hacia ellos, y agarró la manga del abrigo de su hermana, tirando de ella como un niño pequeño.

-Eh, eh, Lily, quiero mirar la parte delantera del tren, pero esos tipos no me dejan pasar- Luffy señaló a los guardias que estaban en la entrada a la cabina del tren. Lily puso la mano en la cabeza de Luffy y acarició su sombrero.

-Ahí solo puede entrar el conductor y el personal que trabaja en el tren. No es un sitio para niños que corretean husmeándolo todo.- Le explicó Lily tranquilamente.

-Jo, ¡yo quiero verlo! Prometo no tocar nada, pero convénceles…- Luffy suplicaba la ayuda de su hermana.

-Ni hablar.- Lily rechazaba ayudarle, sabiendo que era inútil.

-Joooooooo, vaaaaaaaaaa…- Luffy zarandeaba el brazo de Lily, incansablemente.

-Venga, mujer, intentarlo no cuesta nada- Garp se unía a Luffy para convencerla.

-No voy a hacerlo y dejarme en ridículo. Ya dije que no puede entrar absolutamente nadie ajeno al personal del tren.- Lily sonrió para no mostrar su creciente enfado, tratando de ignorar al pesado que tenía enganchado en el brazo.

Garp le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Luffy en señal de rendición, y éste soltó el abrigo de su hermana y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, y Lily la desvió hacia el otro. Queriendo evitar enfados (tontos), Garp se arrimó a ellos y los cogió a los dos, levantándolos y abrazándolos.

-Os voy a echar de menos, muchachos…- Aunque les pilló por sorpresa, Lily y Luffy se miraron, y devolvieron enseguida el abrazo.

-Nosotros también, abuelo…- Parecía que se habían olvidado del enfado momentáneo de hace unos segundos.

''Se anuncia que el Tren Número 18 con destino Estación Central saldrá en breves momentos''

El fuerte sonido del tren empezando a ponerse en movimiento provocó que Lily y Luffy miraran hacia el andén, viendo como las puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Garp les dejó en el suelo, y Lily no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Luffy, se nos va el tren!! ¡¡Corre!!- Lily gritó mientras ajustaba la gran bolsa de mano que llevaba y corría hacia el tren.

-¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Ya voy!!- Luffy cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo él también hacia el tren.

La puertas se habían cerrado y el tren echó a andar definitivamente. Lily y Luffy gritaron a los guardias de dentro del tren para que abrieran y les dejaran entrar. Uno de ellos les vio y abrió las puertas, estrechando una mano para ayudarles a subir.

-¡¡Jajajaja, que divertido es perseguir el tren!!- Luffy reía mientras corría para alcanzar la puerta del tren.

-¡¡No es divertido para nada!! ¡¡Más nos vale subirnos o tendremos que coger el de mañana!!- Lily corría con desesperación.

Alargando el brazo lo más que pudo, Lily cogió el brazo del guardia, y este la empujó hacia dentro del tren. Agradeciendo su ayuda levemente, Lily se apartó para que pudieran subir a Luffy. El guardia estrechó nuevamente la mano, intentando alcanzarle. Luffy, viendo que se acababa el andén, aceleró y dio un salto, agarrando su bolsa con fuerza y su sombrero para no perderlo. El guardia reaccionó enseguida y le cogió, aunque con el impulso acabaron ambos en el suelo, pero dentro del tren. Otro de los guardias cerró rápidamente la puerta, y ayudo a su compañero. Lily ayudó a Luffy a ponerse de pie.

-¡¡Ajajaja!! ¡¡Eso fue muy divertido y excitante!! ¡¡Hay que probar de nuevo!!- Luffy no podía parar de reír.

-¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡No ha sido divertido en absoluto!! ¡¡Ha sido peligroso y por poco perdemos el tren!! ¡¡Encima hemos montado una escena!! ¡¡Pide disculpa ahora mismo!!- Empujando la cabeza de Luffy hacia abajo, Lily pidió disculpas a los guardias por su descuido, y les agradeció una y otra vez su ayuda.

-Bueno, tranquila, no ha pasado nada malo y no habéis perdido el tren. Id a vuestros asientos y preparad el billete, anda.- El guardia que les había abierto la puerta les dirigió hacia sus asientos.

-Si señor, gracias nuevamente.- Con una última reverencia, Lily arrastró a Luffy hacia el vagón con sus asientos.

Cuando encontraron sus asientos, dieron sus billetes para confirmarlos y colocaron sus bolsas en el pequeño maletero de arriba. Finalmente se sentaron, y Lily suspiró. Luffy posó su mano encima de la de Lily, haciendo que ésta le mirara extrañada.

-Estoy seguro de que a partir de ahora vamos a tener muchas aventuras como ésta. ¡¡Seguro que es muy divertido y emocionante!! ¿No piensas lo mismo?- Luffy la miraba expectante de una respuesta positiva.

-…Si, seguro que vivimos muchas experiencias interesantes- Lily apretó un momento la mano de Luffy, para convencerle de que pensaba igual.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Ajajaja!!- Ambos rieron juntos.

La travesía duraba el resto del día, y llegarían a las 19:40 a la Estación Central. Hasta entonces, se entretuvieron con juegos de cartas, chistes y demás diversiones que podían encontrar. Luffy comió dos comidas, con lo que tuvieron que pagar una extra. Tras comer se echaron una siesta. Cuando despertaran, habrían llegado al destino.

Su nueva vida en el Sector Central estaba a punto de comenzar…

FIN Capitulo Dos

* * *

Creo que mejoro un poco la personalidad de Garp... creo XD ¡¡En el próximo capitulo apareceran nuevos personajes!! (Ya era hora Mizuka ¬¬)

^^U Espero que les gustara, y por favor ¡¡dejen reviews!! Me animan mucho a escribir :D


End file.
